


La Vie En Rose

by EvanHarr98



Series: Songfic Series [14]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, M/M, Prose poetry (sort of), Song: La Vie En Rose, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: Quand il me prend dans ses brasIl me parle l’a tout basJe vois la vie en rose(When he takes me into his armsHe speaks to me softlyAnd I see life in rosy hues)
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Series: Songfic Series [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This song is so cute, I have given a little nugget of my personal life in the end notes, so if you're interested in that little anecdote from my life, then feel free to read that XD 
> 
> Otherwise, a massive thank you to MrCeciliah, (I am very sorry, I would gift this to you, but I can't find your user name in the gift list :( )
> 
> This is such a beautiful song, I have included both the English and French lyrics, for all the people who only know English, but also because the French language is very poetic and romantic :D

The sun hung heavy in the sky, cherry blossom clouds were lit, like flaming petals that floated high in the orange atmosphere. The soft summer breeze rolled along the hillside, blowing the soft salty scent from the ocean to bathe the two who sat atop the hill. Grass covered the ledge, in which Mumbo and Grian sat, flowers of all different colours punctuated the green. A picnic basket stood beside them, the crumbs of their dinner, the only evidence that the wicker box had contained any food. 

Mumbo sighed contentedly, his full belly a pleasurable strain, as he leant back on his elbows, stretching out his lanky legs, crossing them at the ankles. Grian was sat beside him, his legs folded under him. "I have one more surprise for you." He muttered to the taller man. Mumbo glanced at his boyfriend and grinned. 

"Grian, you've already done so much, I couldn't have asked for a better valentines day." He sighed fondly, reaching out a hand to intertwine their fingers together. At his words, Grian blushed prettily and shrugged. 

"This last thing is something I've been practising though." He admitted, the flush brightening. Mumbo giggled at that and nodded.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked. At his question, Grian reached into the bag beside him and pulled out his ukelele, it was a small instrument. Mumbo had known that the smaller man had a passion for the miniature guitar-like object, but he hadn't heard the man playing any music recently. His brow furrowed with curiosity, his eyes flicking to the horizon as Grian began to strum the strings, letting the music pour between the two, a symphony of love, a melody of magic.

_"Des yeux qui font baisser les miens,_   
_Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche,_   
_Voilà le portrait sans retouche_   
_De l'homme auquel j'appartiens"_

_(Eyes that gaze into mine,_   
_A smile that is lost on his lips –_   
_That is the unretouched portrait_   
_Of the man to whom I belong)_

Grian's voice was a soft tenor. He had never had a deep voice, like Mumbo, however when he tried, he could get a rather husky dangerous sounding growl, but this was far from that. The voice that was flowing from Grian's lungs was sweet, sorrowful almost. Mumbo's eyes watched the beauty of the horizon as he listened. 

_"Quand il me prend dans ses bras_   
_Il me parle tout bas,_   
_Je vois la vie en rose."_

_(When he takes me into his arms_   
_He speaks to me softly_   
_And I see life in rosy hues)_

The next verse bounced with the soft melody that was plucked from the instrument. Grian's fingers delicately tickled the strings, coercing the music from the little instrument. It was almost a metaphor for the man himself, although the blond was small, the voice that left him, singing so softly and cuddling against Mumbo's heart, as if it was a silken cloth, was so strong and full of power, but it came from a man who was so much smaller than the voice itself. Mumbo's eyes pricked gently at the beauty of the lyrics, they were so soft, so gentle, it was bittersweet. 

_"Il me dit des mots d'amour,_   
_Des mots de tous les jours,_   
_Et ça me fait quelque chose."_

_(He tells me words of love_   
_Words of every day_   
_And in them I become something)_

Mumbo hadn't known that Grian was able to speak French, let alone sing the song in the romantic language, but with the ethereal tones spilling from the smaller man's throat, Mumbo couldn't imagine it being any other way. The soft singing continued to hang in the air, as if they were cherubs softly floating around them, hummingbirds as their companions. A tear escaped Mumbo's watering eyes and it cascaded down his cheek, leaving a wet trail behind it as it dripped from his chin, glistening in the light of the setting sun.

_"Il est entré dans mon coeur_   
_Une part de bonheur_   
_Dont je connais la cause"_

_(He has entered into my heart_   
_A part of happiness_   
_Whereof I understand the reason)_

It was an entirely new world. Grian's singing had altered the environment around them, no longer was it a normal valentines day, but now it was something special, dazzling colours, popping so prettily, hearts beating as one, as Mumbo listened so closely, hanging onto each note that Grian had to give, the gentle strums of the ukelele carried them in a floating bubble of tranquillity. 

_"C’est lui pour moi_   
_Moi pour lui dans la vie_   
_Il me l’a dit, l’a juré pour la vie"_

_(It's he for me and_   
_I for him, throughout life._   
_He has told me, he has sworn to me, for life.)_

Although Mumbo couldn't understand the words in which Grian sang, he knew the gravity of their meaning all the same. It was such a simple song, but yet Grian had managed to charge it with all the emotions that he could, the words, each syllable was pregnant with meaning. Mumbo felt another tear chase after the first as his heart swelled to twice it's side in his chest, he could feel it battering against his ribcage.

_"Et, dès que je l’aperçois_   
_Alors je sens en moi_   
_Mon coeur qui bat"_

_(And from the things that I sense,_   
_Now I can feel within me_   
_My heart that beats.)_

Grian's voice tapered off at the end and transitioned to soft silence, a pause that was charged with energy, Mumbo glanced to his lover, tear tracks glistened on his cheeks. "I love it, darling."

"I love you." Grian's reply was simple and Mumbo felt himself moving before he'd realised what he was doing. He leant forward and pressed his lips to Grian's in a soft kiss, it was so gentle and feather-light that it was almost not there, it was more of a gentle brush of lips rather than that of a kiss. When they pulled apart Grian's eyes were sparkling with the same tears that had filled Mumbo's. 

"Will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a cute little fact about my personal life :D I absolutely love this song, my fiancee sang this to me when we had been dating for a while, she even did it on the ukelele. It was super cute and sweet and I am so honoured to be writing a fic about this :D
> 
> So, Amestrisay, if you're reading this, I love you and I am remembering that moment fondly :D


End file.
